The highest rates of Coronary Heart Disease (CHD) and diabetes in the world are found in India and south Asia. These diseases presently represent the most important problems associated with aging in this ethnic group. Researchers at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) and the Madras Diabetes Research Foundation (MDRF) have already begun collaborating to address this vital area of research. The MDRF has shown remarkable abilities in carrying out large epidemiological studies with limited resources and investigators with limited exposure to epidemiological training. However, despite their accomplishments, there is a need for further training to increase the foundation?s abilities to conduct longitudinal epidemiological studies and clinical trials. The present proposal, in response to RFA TW-01-003, will rapidly accelerate and enhance the existing collaboration between the two institutions by providing a training program in clinical research for MDRF trainees. In order to accomplish the training, we will utilize three major UAB resources. The first is the Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP), the parent grant of the application, that has developed the short-term and long-term training components upon which the present training plan rests. The second resource is the expertise in cardiovascular epidemiology from the combined faculty of the Division of Preventive Medicine and the School of Public Health, including several nationally recognized educators in the area. Finally, the John J. Sparkman Center for International Health Education will provide the administrative and prior international training expertise needed to coordinate training activities. Indian collaborators at UAB and Madras will have major leadership roles in training and program planning. Four trainees will come to UAB for long-term training leading to a MSPH in Clinical Research (as developed for the parent grant), with each training in a specific area based on MDRF research objectives (epidemiology, clinical trials, biostatistics, and genetics). Two groups of trainees will come to UAB for short-term training involving a 60 hour version of the CRTP and other relevant educational experiences; a follow-up course to be given at the MDRF one year later. Regional training will be provided through workshops taught in India by UAB and MDRF faculty in association with the South Asian Society for Atherosclerosis and Thrombosis. The planned program will provide an already outstanding Indian research center with a critical mass of trained clinical researchers. The ultimate significance of this project is that it may lead to treatment and prevention strategies for the largest group at risk for CHD in the world, or one-fifth of the world?s population.